Erreur ou Seconde Chance ?
by Delicity-Unicorn
Summary: Felicity annonce une nouvelle bouleversante à Oliver. Comment va-t-il réagir ? Os en trois parties...reviews appréciées...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Je voudrais remercier les personnes qui ont laissé des reviews sur le dernier chapitre de ma fiction et à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre. Merci beaucoup c'est important et ça fait vraiment plaisir.**

 **Me voici donc de retour avec une mini-fic Olicity. Ça devait être un OS mais finalement il fait trois chapitres, qui sont déjà écrits.**

 **J'attends avec impatience vos avis et commentaires et n'oubliez pas, je sais que j'insiste, mais c'est la seule façon de savoir si ça vous plait et je vous assure que ça remonte le moral.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Elle entendit la porte du repère s'ouvrir et des pas descendre l'escalier. Elle arrêta ce qu'elle faisait et se précipita vers la table médicale où Oliver venait de s'assoir. Elle constata sa blessure et lui lança un regard de colère. Il attrapa sa main au vol pour la retenir.

\- C'est rien, c'est juste une égratignure. Lui dit-il tout bas. Je vais bien. Elle ne répondit pas et dégagea sa main quand elle vit Dig revenir avec le nécessaire de sutures.

Elle massacrait les touches de son clavier montrant ainsi sa colère, encore une fois il revenait blessé, bon certes ce n'était pas grave, mais quand même il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Elle lui avait dit de faire attention et de ne pas y aller, qu'ils étaient trop nombreux mais non, il ne l'avait pas écouté et voila il revenait avec une nouvelle cicatrice !

Elle les entendait discuter de la mission et constatait au ton qu'employait Dig qu'il n'était pas content de ce qu'Oliver avait fait une fois de plus. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment parce qu'ils ne parlaient pas assez fort, mais elle pouvait aisément deviner ce qu'il lui disait...parce qu'elle aussi allait lui dire le fond de sa pensée.

\- Il va bien ne t'inquiète pas. Lui dit John en se posant sur le bureau à côté d'elle. Il est un peu secoué mais rien de bien sérieux...je lui ai donné des antidouleurs, il va être dans les vapes un moment...tu peux rester pour le surveiller...je dois rentrer, Lyla m'attends et...

\- Bien sur, file Dig je vais rester pour être sure que tout va bien et après je lui passerais un savon mémorable pour avoir voulu jouer encore une fois le héros solitaire. L'ancien militaire sourit à Felicity bien conscient qu'elle ne se gênerait pas.

\- Merci Felicity...bonne nuit. Dit-il en montant l'escalier. Elle le regarda partir et reporta son attention sur ses écrans, elle cherchait comment coincer ce gars qui les faisait tourner en bourrique depuis des semaines. Oliver venait d'être blessé il était temps d'arrêter le massacre et de trouver comment l'arrêter. Elle reprit conscience quand elle sentit deux mains sur ses épaules et un baiser sur son crâne.

\- Je suis désolé...j'aurais dû t'écouter mais j'ai pensé que je pouvais y arriver et...

\- Ils étaient trop nombreux Oliver et armés ! Elle se retourna d'un coup. Tu pensais réellement y arriver seul ? Tu as eu de la chance tu aurais pu te faire tuer. Dit-elle en butant sur le dernier mot.

\- Mais ce n'est pas arrivé. Répondit-il en posant ses mains sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil afin de se pencher pour l'embrasser. Elle se laissa faire.

\- Ne pense pas t'en tirer de cette façon ! Je suis en colère et j'ai eu peur de...de te perdre...Dit-elle d'une voix frêle. Excuse moi. Tout à coup une bouffée d'angoisse prit possession d'elle et une nausée la fit se lever, elle fila dans la salle de bains attenante au repère en courant, il la suivit ne comprenant pas ce qu'il lui arrivait.

\- Tu es sure que ça va ? Lui demanda-t-il inquiet quand elle eu finit de vomir son repas du soir. Elle chercha son regard dans le miroir au dessus de lavabo et lui fit un léger sourire.

\- Oui ça va ne t'inquiète pas. Elle se retourna et posant ses mains sur son visage afin de le rassurer. Je te promets que tout va bien c'est juste...le stress de ce soir, c'est rien. Fit-elle avec un petit sourire rassurant.

\- Ok. Dit-il peu convaincu. Et si on rentrait, demain est une longue journée et je voudrais me reposer un peu. Elle acquiesça et partit éteindre ses ordinateurs pendant qu'il se changeait. Elle devait lui parler, il fallait qu'elle lui dise mais elle ne savait pas comment.

Cela faisait deux ans maintenant qu'ils étaient ensembles et qu'ils avaient reconnus l'un et l'autre avoir des sentiments un peu plus qu'amicaux. Tout avait changé après une mission qui avait faillit mal tourner une fois de plus, Oliver était rentré inconscient et ne s'était pas réveillé pendant des jours, elle l'avait veillé, ne le quittant que quelques minutes pour aller prendre une douche. Au bout de trois jours il avait ouvert les yeux et elle avait enfin put dire ouf et essayer de reprendre une vie normale, mais c'était sans compter sur Oliver. Il avait réalisé avec cette mission qu'il ne pouvait plus ignorer ses sentiments pour sa partenaire, car la seule à qui il avait pensé en sombrant dans les ténèbres avait été Felicity.

Il avait essayé de lui parler pendant des jours mais à chaque fois ils avaient été interrompus ou alors elle avait fuit la discussion et puis un soir il avait prit son courage à deux mains et s'était présenté chez elle dans le but de tout lui dire. Elle avait d'abord été surprise de sa visite mais encore plus quand il lui avait avoué qu'il était fou d'elle, qu'il ne pensait qu'à elle et que la seule chose qu'il voulait c'était d'être avec elle.

Elle n'avait pas su quoi dire bien trop surprise et ce n'est que lorsqu'elle avait sentit les lèvres d'Oliver sur les siennes qu'elle avait reprit conscience et lui avait rendu son baiser. Cette nuit là ils avaient fait l'amour pour la première fois et ce ne fut que le début de nombreuses nuits remplies de tendresse. Ils avaient décidés de garder leur histoire pour eux, cela ne regardait personne. Oliver était encore pour les médias ce playboy milliardaire qui dirigeait l'entreprise familiale uniquement grâce à son nom et elle ne voulait pas passer pour une coureuse de dot et puis c'était sans compter sur le fait qui si quelqu'un apprenait la double identité d'Oliver, Felicity serait encore plus en danger.

Ils faisaient donc comme si entre eux rien n'avaient changé depuis deux ans, aussi bien au travail que devant leurs amis, même s'ils se doutaient bien qu'ils devaient avoir comprit qu'ils étaient plus qu'amis. Seulement cette vie commençait à peser un peu sur le moral de Felicity, elle avait envie d'avancer avec Oliver. Elle pensait qu'il était temps que leurs amis soient au courant de leur relation. Elle voulait plus que ces instants volés entre deux réunions ou entre deux missions, elle n'avait plus envie de devoir faire attention à ses paroles ou à ses gestes.

Le trajet jusque chez Felicity se fit en silence ce qui était plutôt inhabituel se dit Oliver connaissant suffisamment sa compagne pour savoir que si elle ne parlait pas c'est qu'il y avait quelque chose qui la contrariait. Il attendit donc d'être arrivé dans l'appartement pour la retenir avant qu'elle ne se sauve à la salle de bains.

\- Fel...attends deux secondes. Lui dit-il en lui attrapant son poignet pour la retenir. Dit moi ce qui te tracasse, et ne me dit pas rien. Quand il la vit commencer à protester. Je vois bien que quelque chose te chiffonne depuis un moment et ce n'est pas la mission de ce soir...alors c'est quoi ? Il avait essayé de bien lui présenter les choses car il ne voulait surtout pas se disputer avec elle.

Elle le regarda en pensant qu'il la connaissait bien pour voir qu'elle n'était pas dans son état normal depuis quelque temps déjà. Il l'avait appelé par ce surnom qu'elle adorait, c'était sa façon à lui de lui dire qu'il l'aimait quand il ne pouvait le dire ouvertement. C'était peut être l'occasion de lui dire la vérité, même si elle redoutait sa réaction.

\- Ok...Oliver ça va faire deux ans bientôt que toi et moi on est ensemble et c'est génial et j'aime notre vie comme elle est mais je...je voudrais que...Elle tournait autour du pot ne sachant pas comment lui dire le fond de sa pensée. J'aimerai que l'on ne se cache plus. Finit-elle par dire. On s'aime et j'aimerai bien pouvoir avoir une vie sociale avec toi et...

\- Tu veux qu'on rende publique notre relation ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton incrédule. Je pensais que c'était ce que tu voulais pourtant...

\- Oui je sais Oliver mais tu n'as pas envie d'avancer dans notre vie et de construire quelque chose avec moi ?

\- Fel, tu sais que je t'aime. Dit-il en s'approchant d'elle pour lui prendre ses mains. Je...je pensais qu'on était d'accord pour garder notre histoire pour nous, et je comprends que tu ai envie d'autre chose mais pour l'instant c'est compliqué.

\- Mais pourquoi c'est compliqué ? Je ne comprends pas...tu viens de le dire on s'aime. Dit-elle d'une voix faible.

\- Felicity dit moi ce qui te tracasse...parce que ce n'est pas notre histoire le fond du problème. Il la regardait droit dans les yeux, il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il y avait autre chose de plus important que le fait que le monde entier soit au courant de leur liaison. C'était elle qui avait insisté au début pour qu'ils ne disent rien à personne alors il y avait forcément une raison pour que maintenant elle veuille le contraire.

Felicity le fixa à son tour un instant, se disant qu'il la connaissait vraiment bien, il se doutait qu'il y avait autre chose. Elle se fichait de vivre le reste de sa vie à se cacher pour être avec lui, seulement avec ce qu'elle savait depuis quelques jours c'était impossible.

\- Oliver...tu as raison...il y a quelque chose que je ne t'ai pas dit. Elle le vit se tendre. Mais pour être honnête je ne sais pas comment tu vas réagir et si je ne t'ai rien dit avant c'est parce qu'à partir du moment où tu seras au courant ta vie...notre vie va changer et je ne suis pas sure que tu sois prêt pour ça. Elle avait dit cela d'une voix rapide et tant qu'elle en avait le courage.

\- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire...peu importe ce que c'est. Lui dit-il pour la rassurer en la prenant dans ses bras pour une étreinte. Alors dit moi. Insista-t-il.

\- Ok...je...je suis enceinte. Voila c'était dit, d'un coup un poids énorme quitta sa poitrine et elle se sentit comme libéré, mais elle sentit surtout Oliver se tendre et desserrer son étreinte pour s'éloigner d'elle. Je sais que c'était pas prévu..on...on a jamais parlé d'avoir un enfant ou de se marier ou autre chose...enfin on a jamais parlé de l'avenir mais je...

\- De combien ? Sa voix était dure et froide, Felicity avait l'impression d'entendre Arrow parler et non Oliver. Devant son silence il haussa le ton. De combien de temps es-tu enceinte ?

\- Un peu plus de deux mois. Répondit-elle paniquée par son ton. Tu te souviens j'ai eu la grippe et j'ai certainement du oublier de prendre ma...

\- On s'en moque Felicity ! La coupa-t-il. De toute façon tu ne peux pas le garder, on va prendre rendez vous demain pour...

\- Quoi ?! Qu'est ce que tu dis ?

\- Tu ne peux pas le garder. Lui répéta-t-il toujours d'une voix froide et sans émotions. Tu le sais n'est ce pas ?

\- Ne me parle pas comme si j'étais une demeurée Oliver ! Il est hors de question que je ne garde pas ce bébé ! Alors autant t'y faire tout de suite. Je ne prendrais rendez-vous nul part pour interrompre ma grossesse que se soit bien clair dans ton esprit ! Sa voix était montée au fur et à mesure de son explication.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? Lui demanda-t-il ironiquement. Tu comptes vraiment garder ce bébé ? Avec ce qu'on fait, dans la ville ou on vit ? Tu crois vraiment que c'est le bon moment et le meilleur endroit ? Felicity reviens sur terre et avoue que...

\- NON ! Tais toi ! Je suis sérieuse Oliver je vais garder ce bébé...tu ferais bien de t'y habituer tout de suite. Elle tourna les talons et s'enferma dans la salle de bains. Elle se colla dos à la porte et laissa les larmes coulées, elle se laissa glisser au sol et pleura un bon moment, elle savait qu'il ne serait pas heureux mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il ne voudrait pas de leur bébé.

* * *

Il s'en voulait, comment pouvait-il être aussi cruel ? Comment pouvait-il demander à la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout de ne pas garder son bébé, leur bébé ? Il savait qu'il lui avait brisé le coeur et toutes ses belles idées en lui demandant d'avorter mais il ne voyait pas d'autres solutions. Leur vie était compliqué et bien trop dangereuse pour y impliquer un enfant, il lui avait fallut des mois avant de reconnaître qu'il était amoureux de Felicity et il avait fallut passé à côté de la mort pour qu'il lui avoue enfin être complètement fou d'elle.

Il avait réussit à passer au dessus du fait qu'il pouvait lui arriver quelque chose qu'elle soit avec lui ou pas. Elle côtoyait de toute façon Oliver Queen, elle était donc un cible potentielle et c'est ça qui l'avait décidé à se dévoiler, mais là, un bébé qui ne dépendrait que d'eux, non ! Il avait trop d'ennemis et de gens qui lui voulaient du mal pour avoir un enfant, sans compter sa double vie, parce que forcément cela changerait quelque chose dans sa façon d'être et de gérer ses activités nocturnes et il ne pouvait pas se le permettre, la ville avait besoin de lui.

Quand elle décida enfin de sortir de la salle de bains, elle s'était attendu à trouver l'appartement vide, mais non Oliver était dans le noir près de la fenêtre à regarder la ville qu'il protégeait. Cette ville pour qui il avait tout sacrifié et pour qui il était encore une fois prêt à renoncer à une chose bien qui arrivait dans sa vie. Parce qu'elle savait qu'au delà de la peur de la perdre ou de perdre leur bébé il y avait cet engagement total qu'il avait toujours assumé pour sauver Starling City. À cet instant elle se dit qu'il était plus loyal à sa ville qu'à elle, ce qui la fit doucement sourire.

\- Tu es la ? Dit-elle en pénétrant dans le salon. Je ne pensais pas te trouver encore ici. Il détourna son regard de la fenêtre pour la fixer d'un air abattu.

\- Où voulais tu que je sois ? Il quitta son poste d'observation pour s'approcher d'elle. Je suis désolé j'ai été un peu brutal tout à l'heure et je voudrais m'excuser...Elle se jeta dans ses bras à ses excuses et le serra fort contre elle, elle sentit les larmes arriver mais essaya de les repousser.

\- Oliver...je sais que tu m'en veux parce que j'aurais dû être plus prudente mais...

\- Mais non ma puce je ne t'en veux pas. Lui dit-il d'une voix tendre. Je suis simplement surprit c'est tout...on va surmonter ça tout les deux ne t'inquiète pas. Il resserra son étreinte et lui déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux. Je serai avec toi tout le temps et on prendra quelques jours de congés après pour que tu puisses te remettre et...Elle se dégagea vivement de ses bras en le repoussant.

\- Quoi ? Tu veux toujours...? Elle ne pouvait prononcer le mot. Je pensais que si tu étais la c'était pour qu'on discute et que tu avais changé d'avis ! Mais non...tu es resté pour me convaincre de tuer mon bébé !

\- Je ne veux pas te convaincre...je veux que tu comprennes que c'est la meilleure solution c'est tout...et je suis sur qu'au fond de toi tu le sais. Lui dit-il d'un ton cassant. Quelle vie veux-tu qu'on offre à cet enfant ? Un père brisé par cinq ans de meurtre et par une croisade avec des ennemis toujours plus nombreux ? Et puis personne ne sait que l'on est ensemble, comment crois tu que les gens vont réagir quand ils apprendront ta grossesse ? Ils penseront que tu l'as fait exprès pour que je t'épouse ! Tu sauras vivre avec ces ragots dans ton dos sans arrêt ?

Il était dur avec elle mais il le fallait, il fallait qu'elle comprenne que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire pour le bien de tous. Il savait qu'en faisant ça il risquait de la perdre, qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais mais de toute façon il l'avait déjà perdue, alors s'il lui restait une infime chance qu'elle décide d'avorter et de lui pardonner il devait la tenter parce que malgré tout il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas vivre sans elle.

Felicity écoutait son discours sans pouvoir vraiment croire que c'était le même Oliver qu'elle avait devant elle. Celui qu'elle connaissait depuis des années n'était pas le même homme que celui qu'elle avait devant elle à cet instant. Ça ne pouvait pas être le même, comment celui qui la rendait heureuse depuis deux ans, celui qui lui faisait l'amour, celui qui croyait en elle plus qu'elle même, celui qui la faisait rire, celui qu'elle aimait plus que tout comment cet homme la, pouvait être devant elle et lui demander de tuer leur bébé. Mais elle comprit surtout dans son discours qu'il avait peur du regard des autres.

\- En fait le problème ce n'est pas le bébé mais moi ! C'est ça que t'es en train de me dire ? Que je ne suis pas assez bien pour être la mère de l'héritier de l'empire Queen ? C'est vrai après tout ma mère est une simple serveuse à Vegas, c'est sur ça va faire un peu tache dans les réunions de famille ! Et puis moi je ne suis qu'une simple technicienne informatique qui est arrivé au poste d'assistante du boss avec ses jolies fesses, parce que c'est ça que pense les gens de moi n'est-ce pas !? Elle était furieuse et hors d'elle. C'est ça n'est-ce pas ?! Hurla-t-elle. Eh bien écoute moi bien Oliver Queen, ce bébé je vais l'avoir avec ou sans toi et d'après ce que je comprends sans toi...alors tu pourras me dire tout ce que tu veux je ne changerais pas d'avis. Maintenant si tu veux bien partir on a plus rien à se dire je crois. Elle lui montra la porte et se détourna de lui pour ne pas le voir la franchir.

\- Felicity...Tenta-t-il en s'approchant d'elle. Elle le sentit et fit un pas sur le côté afin qu'il ne la touche pas.

\- Pars s'il te plaît. Lui dit-elle d'une voix remplie de sanglots. Elle entendit peu de temps après la porte se claquer, Oliver était parti la laissant seule avec leur bébé.

* * *

Elle était restée prostrée durant des heures sur le canapé en boule à pleurer. Elle était tellement épuisée de pleurer qu'elle avait finit par s'endormir et c'est courbaturée qu'elle se réveilla vers cinq heures du matin et se dépêcha de rejoindre son lit et de finir sa nuit.

Quand elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard elle entendit du bruit dans la cuisine et se demanda qui pouvait bien être chez elle. C'est donc peu rassuré qu'elle sortit de sa chambre pour découvrir Oliver en train de préparer son petit déjeuner.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas comprit dans sort de chez moi ? Lui demanda-t-elle sans préambule.

\- Oh salut. Lui dit-il d'une voix penaude. Oui je sais mais je...je me suis dit qu'on devrait parler et...

\- Est-ce que tu as changé d'avis ? Le coupa-t-elle. Il hocha négativement la tête. Dans ce cas tu peux partir on s'est tout dit hier. Elle prit le chemin de sa salle de bains.

\- Felicity attends. La rattrapa Oliver. On peux quand même discuter...c'est mon bébé à moi aussi et...

\- Non Oliver à partir du moment où tu n'en veux pas ce n'est plus ton bébé ! C'est mon bébé et je vais tout faire pour qu'il aille bien et le protéger tout et de tout le monde. Dit-elle en le fixant durement. Ne t'inquiète pas je ne dirais à personne que tu es son père.

\- Felicity ce n'est pas ça le problème et tu le sais...mais tu dois aussi comprendre mon point de vue. Essaya-t-il à nouveau.

\- Je comprends Oliver. Lui dit-elle sincère. Et moi aussi je suis effrayée à l'idée qu'une personne dépende de moi et je sais que notre vie est dangereuse et que c'est n'est pas le bon moment...je le sais tout ça...mais il est la dans mon ventre et je l'aime déjà. Dit elle au bord des larmes. Et je...et je ne peux pas faire ce que tu me demandes...alors toi aussi comprends mon point de vue. Sur ces paroles elle fila se préparer pour sa journée qui s'annonçait compliqué.

* * *

 **J'espere que ce premier chapitre vous à plu et j'attends vos reviews avec impatience, c'est important.**

 **A bientôt pour la suite.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici donc la deuxième partie de cet OS.**

 **Mais avant de vous laisser lire je tenais à remercier les personnes auxquelles je ne peux répondre de par le site Hm, Olicity-love, Ally84 et les guests merci pour vos reviews sur le dernier chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Comme prévu les choses étaient compliqués entre Oliver et Felicity, ils se parlaient peu, se regardaient à peine et ils avaient du mal à communiquer autrement qu'en étant désagréable l'un avec l'autre. Cela mettait une mauvaise ambiance aussi bien au bureau que dans l'équipe. Diggle avait bien essayé de jouer les conciliateurs mais il avait été éconduit à chaque fois des deux côtés et il s'était résigné à voir ses deux amis se déchirer. Il ne savait pas vraiment de quoi il retournait mais il se doutait que cela avait un rapport avec leurs sentiments et qu'Oliver avait certainement encore une fois tout gâché.

Il n'avait jamais été dupe de leur relation, il avait bien vu depuis longtemps les regards ou les gestes tendres échangés quand ils pensaient que personne ne les voyaient et il était heureux pour eux si c'était de cette façon qu'ils voulaient vivre leur histoire, mais là leur mésentente commençait à devenir dangereuse pour leur activité de nuit. Il avait décidé d'en parler une fois de plus à Felicity, il s'était dit qu'elle serait sûrement plus réceptive qu'Oliver qui lui broyait du noir depuis des jours. Il attendit un soir que tout le monde fut partit pour amorcer la discussion.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre toi et Oliver ? Il avait décidé d'être direct, de toute façon Felicity était assez intelligente pour comprendre où il voudrait en venir.

\- Rien. Répondit cette dernière évasive comme à chaque fois qu'il lui posait la question.

\- Bon maintenant Felicity tu vas arrêter de pianoter sur ce clavier et tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe entre vous ! Son ton était ferme et quand elle le regarda elle comprit qu'elle ne pouvait plus échapper à ses questions.

\- Nous avons un point de désaccord c'est tout Dig. Ne t'inquiète pas tu connais Oliver et...Elle essayait d'avoir un ton enjoué mais il ne fut pas dupe.

\- Felicity ne me sort pas le même refrain que d'habitude raconte moi. Dit-il d'une voix plus douce. Je vois bien qu'entre vous il y a un gros problème, qui va au delà de ce qu'il y a d'habitude. Elle s'arrêta et le regarda droit dans les yeux, il savait quelque chose mais elle ne savait pas quoi exactement. Je sais que vous deux...il y a un truc. Dit-il avec un sourire. Et je ne vous en veux pas de n'avoir rien dit c'est votre choix, mais la ce qu'il se passe ça mets en péril toute l'équipe et ça devient dangereux pour tout le monde alors raconte moi.

\- Mais comment...enfin je veux dire on a été discrets...Comment peux-tu savoir pour nous deux ? Lui demanda une Felicity un peu déboussolée.

\- Mais Felicity ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Il ne fait rien sans ton accord, la façon dont il te regarde, cette inquiétude que tu as dans les yeux quand on part en mission et ce soulagement sur ton visage quand il revient sain et sauf...on voit bien qu'entre vous...mais ça me va. Dit-il pour la tranquilliser. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que vous arriviez à peine à vous supporter ?

\- Ok. Capitula-t-elle se disant que ça lui ferait du bien de se confier. Je suis enceinte et Oliver ne veux pas du bébé. Dit-elle d'un trait et elle se remit au travail comme si de rien n'était.

\- Quoi ? Et c'est tout...? Lui demanda Dig incrédule de sa réaction.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Il est furieux après moi parce que je veux garder ce bébé et je suis furieuse après lui parce qu'il veux que je m'en débarrasse fin de l'histoire ! Elle enleva ses lunettes et se pinça l'arête du nez lasse et fatiguée.

\- Hey ça va aller. Lui dit Dig en prenant un fauteuil et en s'asseyant prêt d'elle. Tu peux tout me dire. Il passa une main dans son dos et la sentit bouger. Ne pleure pas Felicity...tu connais Oliver il est...

\- Non John c'est fois ci c'est bien plus grave qu'une divergence d'opinion. Dit-elle secouée de sanglots. Il ne veux pas de son bébé...son bébé ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? J'ai essayé de lui parler, de le raisonner je l'ai même supplié mais il est resté froid et inflexible. C'est comme si le Oliver que je connaissait avait disparu pour cet inconnu qui lui ressemble mais qui n'est pas lui.

\- Il t'a dit pourquoi il n'en voulait pas ? Enfin vous vous aimez depuis des années et je l'ai vu changer à ton contact pourquoi ne voudrait-il pas d'un enfant avec toi ? Ca n'a pas de sens.

\- Il m'a dit que ce n'était pas le bon moment, que notre vie était dangereuse et que d'y mettre un enfant compliquerait encore les choses, que la ville n'était pas sure et bla et bla...le refrain habituel. Souffla-t-elle fatiguée.

\- Oliver t'aime n'en doute pas, il a simplement peur...tu crois que moi je n'ai pas eu peur avant d'avoir Sarah ? J'étais terrifié et...

\- Oui mais toi tu n'as pas demandé à Lyla d'avorter ! Le coupa-t-elle en colère à chaque fois qu'elle y pensait.

\- Non c'est vrai tu as raison...mais je ne suis pas Oliver...il a connu l'enfer pendant cinq ans, il a dû se battre pour survivre et il est revenu...et même la il ne pouvait pas être lui même jusqu'à ce qu'il te rencontre. Lui expliqua Diggle en se rappelant ce temps où Oliver le faisait tourner en bourrique. Tu as changé sa vie et illuminé son chemin...il a changé grâce à toi et pour toi...Felicity n'abandonne pas l'idée qu'il change d'avis. Ça va s'arranger.

\- J'aimerai tellement te croire. Dit-elle d'une voix lointaine. Ce bébé n'a rien demandé. Merci Dig...ça m'a fait du bien d'en parler. Elle le prit dans ses bras.

\- De rien ma belle...mais au fait à combien en es-tu ?

\- Presque trois mois. Dit-elle avec un grand sourire. J'ai encore un peu de nausées matinales mais ça commence à se calmer. La semaine prochaine j'ai rendez vous pour ma première écho...j'aurai aimé qu'il soit la...

\- Eh bien demande lui et tu verras bien...au pire il te dit non.

Les paroles de Diggle l'avait un peu rassuré et le fait d'en parler à quelqu'un lui avait remonté un peu le moral et cela rendait sa grossesse un peu plus réel, de toute façon cela n'allait pas tarder à se voir et elle ne pourrait plus cacher son état bien longtemps, elle avait déjà quelques vêtements qui ne lui allaient plus. Elle prit note mentalement de faire quelques emplettes pour elle et le bébé.

* * *

Depuis qu'il avait apprit la grossesse de Felicity, Oliver vivait dans un autre monde. Il était en colère, frustré, triste et complètement perdu. Il avait été odieux avec elle et continuait de l'être, il lui ralait sans arrêt dessus pour une raison ou une autre, il ne se reconnaissait plus.

Au bureau il essayait de rester professionnel mais à chaque fois qu'il la regardait, son regard déviait sur son ventre et à chaque fois il se rappelait ce qui était en train de les séparer. Il voyait bien qu'elle avait toujours espoir qu'il change d'avis et qu'il lui demande pardon pour tout ce qu'il avait dit, mais il ne pouvait pas c'était impossible pour lui. Il avait peur comme il n'avait jamais eu peur de toute sa vie.

Felicity avait complètement chamboulé sa vie depuis qu'elle y était rentrée. Elle l'avait sauvé des ténèbres qui l'entouraient et l'avait guidé vers un autre chemin. Quand il avait perdu son meilleur ami c'est elle qui l'avait remis sur les rails et lui avait fait croire qu'il y avait une autre façon d'agir pour sauver la ville...et ça avait marché. Quand Slade était revenu pour se venger et lui enlever tout ceux qui comptait pour lui c'est elle qui lui avait insufflé la force suffisante pour croire en ses capacités à se battre et à ne pas abandonner, elle avait même accepté de servir d'appât pour lui et il avait cru que son coeur allait cesser de battre quand il avait vu l'arme de Slade prête à la tuer.

C'était toujours elle qui lui donnait le courage d'aller de l'avant et de se battre pour les choses qui en valaient la peine et pour les idées auxquelles il croyait, mais la tout était différent on parlait d'un bébé, un petit être qui ne dépendrait que d'eux et qui serait à la merci de n'importe lequel de ses ennemis. Il ne pouvait pas imposer ça à un bébé ou même à Felicity parce que si par malheur il arrivait quelque chose à cet enfant ils ne s'en remettraient pas, ils finiraient par se déchirer alors autant tout arrêter maintenant mais il ne perdait pas espoir qu'elle retrouve la raison et décide de ne pas le garder pour revenir vers lui.

Même si un côté de lui désirait plus que tout cet enfant, ce côté complètement fou amoureux de Felicity qui serait prêt à déplacer des montagnes pour elle, l'autre côté plus rationnel et froid, prenait le dessus des qu'il envisageait la possibilité de donner une chance à cette vie qui finalement lui tendait les bras et dont il avait eu secrètement envie depuis le jour où Felicity et lui c'était avoué leurs sentiments.

Il voyait bien qu'elle était malheureuse et quand elle le regardait il voyait tout le mal qu'il lui faisait mais il gardait sa ligne inflexible, malgré tout il s'inquiétait pour elle et voyait bien qu'elle était fatiguée et c'était en partie sa faute parce qu'il s'imaginait bien qu'elle ne devait pas beaucoup dormir et avec cette nouvelle menace en ville ils étaient en alerte toutes les nuits. Il se promit quand même de lui toucher deux mots pour lui demander de lever le pied et de faire attention à elle.

\- Oliver...je pourrais te parler ? Il leva la tête de son dossier pour trouver Felicity devant sa porte légèrement nerveuse. Elle s'avança doucement vers lui. Il fit signe de s'assoir mais elle resta debout. Je...j'ai rendez vous demain et je...je...enfin je voulais savoir si tu voulais venir avec moi ? Pour le bébé. Clarifia-t-elle.

\- Oh...je ne savais pas que...oui...oui bien sûr. Dit-il en se levant et en faisant le tour de son bureau pour être près d'elle. Je te l'ai dit je te soutiendrais et je suis content que tu ai retrouvé la raison...tu verras on s'en sortira et...

\- Quoi ? Dit-elle d'un air dégoûté qu'il puisse penser qu'elle ai changé d'avis. J'ai rendez-vous vous pour voir si tout va bien avec le bébé...C'était idiot de ma part de penser que peut-être tu aurais changé d'avis. Dit-elle d'un ton lasse. Laisse tomber.

\- Felicity...Oliver la retint par la main. Je suis désolé de ne pas être celui que tu espérais mais tu sais que j'ai raison. Sa voix était douce et tendre, elle avait l'impression de retrouver son Oliver. Elle le fixa sans rien dire et fit demi tour pour quitter son bureau. Elle avait essayé une dernière fois et il ne voulait rien entendre.

\- Oliver...Dit-elle en s'arrêtant à la porte. Je pensais que ces derniers jours t'auraient aider à comprendre que ce bébé n'était pas une erreur mais une chance pour nous de mener une vie normale...mais je me suis trompée encore une fois, alors écoute bien...c'était ta dernière chance d'être le père de ce bébé, tu n'auras aucun droit sur lui et je t'interdit de vouloir interférer un jour dans sa vie. Si tu n'en veux pas maintenant tu n'en voudras pas dans quelques années.

Chaque parole lui avait comprimé le coeur mais elle savait qu'elle devait protéger son bébé et que c'était un mal nécessaire pour elle...mais elle espérait surtout en lui disant cela qu'il réagirait et qu'il réaliserait que ce bébé était une chance pour lui de retrouver une vie normale. Il la regarda partir le coeur en miettes et resta un moment à fixer son bureau vide. Il avait envie de ce qu'elle lui proposait, il avait envie d'être un père mais ses peurs prenaient le dessus à chaque fois qu'il y pensait...il se dit qu'une fois encore il avait tout gâcher.

* * *

Les mois passaient et le ventre de Felicity s'arrondissait, sa grossesse se passait bien et elle avait apprit qu'elle allait avoir une petite fille qui aux dernières nouvelles devrait naître en bonne santé. Elle était enceinte de six mois et bientôt elle cesserait ses activités chez QC.

Tout le monde avait été surprit d'apprendre sa grossesse, bien évidemment au bureau les pires rumeurs avaient circulé sur elle, comme quoi elle avait eu recours à une insémination artificielle, qu'elle avait été mise enceinte par son patron et qu'il ne reconnaissait pas l'enfant, ce qui finalement n'était pas faux, mais elle avait mis fin à tout ce cirque un matin à la machine à café. Elle avait entendu une fois de plus des ragots dans son dos et elle avait décidé d'éclaircir les choses.

Elle s'était approché de cette Sally qu'elle avait entendue parler et lui avait expliqué qu'effectivement elle était enceinte et qu'elle savait qui était le père de son bébé mais que cela ne regardait qu'elle, et que bien sur Oliver Queen n'était en rien responsable de sa grossesse. Elle avait joué sur le fait qu'elle n'était pas son type de fille au vue des superbes mannequins qui s'affichait à son bras depuis quelques temps. Cette mise au point avait eu le mérite de faire taire toutes les langues de vipère et de lui permettre de retrouver une certaine tranquillité d'esprit au bureau.

Ses amis avaient été surprit d'apprendre sa grossesse mais ne lui avaient posé aucune question sur le père du bébé. Elle s'imaginait bien qu'ils connaissaient la réponse au vu de ce que Diggle lui avait dit mais ils n'avaient jamais émis aucun jugement ni sur elle où Oliver. Ils étaient simplement heureux pour elle.

Oliver justement elle pensait à lui tout le temps, tout les jours. Il lui manquait horriblement, elle espérait toujours qu'il revienne vers elle, mais le temps passait et rien ne changeait. Enfin si, il avait reprit ses habitudes de playboy à s'afficher à chaque soirée avec une fille différente. Elle essayait de ne rien montrer mais c'était difficile quand ces filles la regardait avec un air dédaigneux.

Si elles savaient seulement qu'elle portait son bébé et qu'elles ne connaissaient qu'une facette d'Oliver et certainement pas la meilleure. Elles ne connaissaient pas le Oliver patient, gentil, attentionné, celui qui vous faisait vous sentir belle et aimé, celui qui vous faisait rire à pleurer. Elle...elle connaissait toutes ces facettes et malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait endurer depuis des mois, toutes les paroles blessantes qu'il avait put lui dire, elle l'aimait encore et elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour qu'il revienne vers elle.

Elle avait essayé de le détester de toutes ses forces, de se raisonner, de se dire que s'il ne voulait pas de son enfant il ne voulait pas d'elle mais elle connaissait suffisamment Oliver pour savoir aussi qu'il refusait le bonheur tout simplement parce qu'il estimait ne pas y avoir droit. Elle avait bien vu malgré la masque de froideur qu'il affichait qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle et qu'il la surveillait de loin. Elle l'avait aperçue plus d'une fois la regarder en coin ou faire un pas vers elle quand il pensait qu'elle se sentait mal et tout ça lui faisait dire qu'il n'était pas aussi insensible qu'il voulait bien le faire croire.

Un soir alors qu'il revenait d'une mission elle avait même cru qu'il laisserait tomber ses barrières et qu'il reviendrait vers elle. Elle était seule quand il était rentré et comme à leur habitude ils n'avaient échangé aucune parole. Elle s'apprêtait à partir quand en se relevant elle fut prise d'un étourdissement, il n'avait pas fallut longtemps à Oliver pour être prêt d'elle et la soutenir. Il l'avait prit par la taille et l'avait rassit sur son fauteuil.

\- Ca va ? Lui avait-il demandé d'un air inquiet.

\- Oui ça va je...je me suis juste levée trop vite. Elle se rendit compte à cet instant qu'il avait une main posé sur son ventre, elle ne dit rien mais sa fille elle dut le sentir car elle donna un petit coup de pied à cet instant précis. Elle regarda Oliver qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il sentait. C'est...c'est ta fille. Lui dit-elle d'une voix hésitante. Elle vit à ce moment son visage s'illuminer et un léger sourire apparaître sur son visage mais ce fut furtif car il retira sa main et se releva d'un coup.

\- Je vais te ramener et tu vas te reposer. Demain je ne veux pas te voir au bureau. Lui avait-il dit d'une voix froide. Elle avait essayé de protester mais il était déjà partit se changer. Depuis ce jour elle savait qu'il y avait encore un espoir malgré tout.

* * *

Oliver se détestait, il avait du mal à se regarder en face tellement ce qu'il faisait subir à Felicity le répugnait. Il aimait cette femme de tout son coeur, de toute son âme, jamais il ne pensait pouvoir aimer quelqu'un si fort. Quand il avait connu Felicity il était brisé et sur ses gardes, il n'avait confiance en personne et ne voyait que des cibles potentielles autour de lui, mais tout a changé quand il est rentré dans son bureau avec son excuse minable de cafe renversé sur son ordinateur portable alors qu'il était clair que ce n'était pas le problème. Felicity n'avait pas cru un mot de ce qu'il lui avait dit, mais comme elle lui avait confié plus tard, on ne discute pas quand le fils du patron viens vous demander un service.

Petit à petit il lui avait fait confiance et c'était rendu compte qu'il trouvait des excuses de plus en plus farfelues pour la voir mais à l'époque il ne l'aurait jamais reconnu. Quand elle avait décidé de rejoindre son combat il en avait été heureux parce qu'elle amenait une certaine gaité dans toute cette noirceur autour de lui. Et puis au fil des mois et des années elle était devenue sa partenaire et son amie, pour finir par être l'amour de sa vie, sa meilleure amie et sa personne de confiance, celle vers qui il se tournait quand il n'allait pas bien ou qu'il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il avait une totale confiance en elle et en son jugement, il l'aurait suivi les yeux fermés au bout du monde si elle lui avait demandé. Seulement quand elle lui avait annoncé être enceinte tout ça avait volé en éclats parce qu'il avait eu peur...peur de lui-même, il ne se faisait pas suffisamment confiance, peur de la perdre, peur de perdre ce bébé, peur de vivre tout simplement. Il avait au cours de toutes ces années perdu tellement de monde qu'il n'imaginait pas perdre une autre personne c'était donc son instinct de survit qui avait prit le dessus et il avait repoussé Felicity et leur bébé.

Quand Diggle avait apprit la grossesse de Felicity il lui avait parlé calmement, il lui avait demandé pourquoi il refusait d'avoir ce bébé. Oliver c'était confié et lui avait tout raconté sur son exil de cinq ans, tout ce qu'il avait enduré, tout ce qu'il avait dû affronter pour survivre, tout les ennemis qu'il c'était fait au cours de toutes ces années, il ne pouvait pas entraîner un enfant dans cette vie, déjà que Felicity était impliquée. Mais John lui avait fait remarquer que de toute façon Felicity avait décidé de garder ce bébé et que de toute façon il était en danger quand même alors pourquoi refuser le bonheur de vivre une vie de famille. Il n'avait su quoi répondre et il c'était dit que son ami n'avait pas tout à fait tord. Mais sans savoir pourquoi il ne faisait rien, et puis Felicity lui avait dit ces paroles blessantes comme quoi il n'était plus le père de son enfant et encore une fois il ne c'était pas battu pour lui prouver le contraire et quand il avait sentit sa fille bouger dans son ventre pour la première fois il c'était dit un quart de seconde que c'était ce qu'il voulait mais toutes ses peurs s'étaient ranimées en deux secondes et il avait repoussé une fois de plus cette idée.

C'est comme ça qu'il se retrouvait à cette soirée caritative avec cette journaliste complètement béate d'admiration devant lui et qui l'ennuyait au plus au point. Depuis l'incident de la main sur le ventre il avait reprit ses vieilles habitudes et sortait avec une fille différente à chaque fois, ça n'allait pas plus loin qu'un dîner ou qu'une soirée de ce genre mais il avait l'impression de contrôler sa vie alors que s'il était vraiment honnête avec lui-même, il savait très bien que c'était une façon de cacher son mal être comme quand il était adolescent et qu'il écumait toutes les boîtes de nuit de Starling avec Tommy.

D'un coup il posa la coupe de champagne qu'il avait dans les mains, s'attirant le regard des gens autour de lui et qui discutaient avec cette...Susan et dont il ne suivait pas la conversation. Il s'excusa et prit le chemin de la sortie.

\- Oliver...attendez ou allez-vous ? Lui demanda son accompagnatrice ne comprenait rien à son comportement.

\- Je part...je n'ai rien à faire ici. Dit-il simplement en s'arrêtant de marcher. Je suis désolé de vous laisser mais...il s'arrêta de parler en sentant une main sur son bras.

\- On peux partir ensemble si vous voulez je n'habite pas...

\- Non ce n'est pas la peine Susan aussi intéressante que soit cette proposition vous n'êtes pas mon genre. Dit-il avec un petit sourire ironique. Bonne soirée. Il tourna les talons et espérait qu'il n'était pas trop tard pour rattraper ses erreurs et vivre cette vie qui s'offrait à lui.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu et j'attends avec impatience vos avis.**

 **La dernière partie sera postée demain ou Lundi tout dépendra des reviews.**

 **Si tout va bien la semaine prochaine vous aurez un os ou une nouvelle fiction je sais pas encore.**

 **Bon week end et à bientôt.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Merci, merci pour tout vos commentaires. Je ne m'attendais pas à autant d'enthousiasme quand j'ai posté cette fiction, alors merci du fond du coeur.**

 **Ally84, Fernande, Olicity-love et les guests merci beaucoup pour vos reviews.**

 **Au vu de vos réactions je poste donc le chapitre aujourd'hui. Je ne voulais pas vous faire languir jusque Lundi, mais du coup j'ai un peu la pression et j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Felicity était rentrée un peu plus tôt aujourd'hui, elle était fatiguée et ses jambes la faisaient souffrir, depuis, elle était allongée sur son lit en essayant de calmer les douleurs de son dos qui lui aussi lui menait la vie dure. Elle aurait tellement aimé ne pas être seule pour vivre tout ces moments...non Felicity se dit-elle ne part pas sur ce terrain là car à chaque fois ça finissait de la même façon, son moral était au plus bas et elle pleurait jusqu'à épuisement.

Elle prit son courage à deux mains et se leva pour aller se faire couler un bain chaud qu'elle espérait salvateur pour son dos. Elle prit au passage la carte du traiteur chinois du bout de la rue et commanda son repas. Une fois son bain prêt elle plongea dedans et apprécia la douce chaleur envahir chaque partie de son corps et calmer ses nombreuses douleurs.

Elle se mit à penser à Oliver et avec qui il était ce soir. Elle l'avait vu partir avec cette journaliste qu'elle détestait, cette femme était une vipère qui cherchait tout pour faire un scoop et elle ne comprenait pas qu'Oliver puisse passer une soirée avec elle en sachant qu'elle allait tout faire pour lui tirer les verres du nez. Elle savait bien que s'il passait d'une fille à une autre c'était uniquement dans le but d'oublier son vrai problème...elle et leur bébé.

La sonnette de la porte la ramena à la réalité et elle sortit prudemment de la baignoire en demandant au livreur de patienter deux minutes avant qu'elle n'ouvre. Elle se sécha rapidement et enfila le peignoir accroché à la porte. Elle visa l'heure à l'horloge de la cuisine et se dit que pour une fois la livraison avait été rapide.

\- Ça été rapide cette...Oliver ? Elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à le trouver derrière sa porte en smoking. Il y a un problème ? Tu es venu me chercher...? Dig va bien ? Son flot de paroles était aussi rapide que son coeur tambourinait dans sa poitrine.

\- Oui Felicity Dig va bien...et non il n'y a pas de problème. Il était nerveux et dansait d'une jambe sur l'autre ne sachant pas vraiment expliquer sa présence.

\- Oh...dans ce cas que fais tu devant ma porte ? Lui demanda-t-elle simplement.

\- Je pourrais rentrer...je voudrais te parler. Répondit-il très hésitant. Elle détourna son regard surprit, quand elle vit le livreur apporter son repas.

\- Tu as dîné ? Il hocha la tête ne comprenant pas vraiment sa question. Très bien paye lui la commande et tu peux rentrer. Dit-elle en prenant des mains du livreur le sac de nourriture. Il fit un léger sourire de victoire et chercha de la monnaie. Il avait gagné une partie de la bataille.

Il entra prudemment dans cet appartement qu'il connaissait bien pour y avoir passé un temps infini avec elle. Du jour où il lui avait avoué ses sentiments il n'avait plus voulu la quitter, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il souhaitait vivre ce qu'il ressentait pour elle que la laisser seule était impensable, ils avaient donc élus domicile chez Felicity. Il n'avait pas protesté quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle voulait rester chez elle se sentant plus à l'aise que d'atterrir dans son loft.

Elle le sortit de ses pensées quand elle mit la table et prépara leurs assiettes. Elle lui en tendit une et il prit place en face d'elle sans un mot. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il mourrait de faim et dévora son assiette comme si cela faisait des lustres qu'il n'avait pas mangé.

\- Alors de quoi veux tu me parler ? Demanda Felicity en poussant son assiette plus loin.

\- Au moins tu vas droit au but. Lui répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

\- Oliver ça fait des semaines qu'on à peine échangé un mot et ce soir je te trouve devant ma porte alors que tu es censé être à un gala de charité...accompagné de...enfin peu importe...alors je me demande ce qu'il y a de si important pour que tu veuilles absolument me parler. Elle ne voulait pas se faire de fausses idées, elle essayait de se raisonner pour se dire qu'il était la uniquement pour parler travail mais une petite voix n'arrêtait pas de lui dire qu'il était la pour autre chose.

Il la regardait pendant qu'elle lui parlait et elle semblait tellement triste et vulnérable mais en même temps tellement en colère après lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir c'était lui le responsable de tout ça, de cette tristesse dans ses yeux, mais il voulait réparer ses erreurs il n'espérait pas qu'elle revienne vers lui, du moins pas tout de suite mais il espérait au moins qu'elle voudrait bien l'écouter jusqu'au bout et qu'il s'investisse enfin dans sa grossesse.

Il avait enfin comprit que la venue de ce bébé était une chance de vivre une vie normale remplie de joie et de bonheur et non une mauvaise nouvelle qui allait tout ruiner dans leur vie. Il avait mit du temps à le comprendre, mais il avait surtout mit du temps à essayer de contrôler cette peur viscérale qu'il avait de perdre la femme qu'il aimait et maintenant ce bébé qui n'avait rien demandé.

Elle attendait toujours qu'il parle, elle voyait dans ses yeux qu'il réfléchissait certainement à ce qu'il voulait lui dire et qu'il devait choisir ses paroles pour ne pas la froisser. Elle décida de débarrasser la table en attendant qu'il se décide. Elle se leva et rassembla les restes pour aller en cuisine. Elle s'affaira deux minutes pour tout ranger et quand elle se retourna elle se cogna à son torse. Elle leva son regard vers lui et plongea dans le sien.

\- Je suis tellement désolé Felicity. Commença-t-il d'une voix douce. Je suis désolé de ma réaction...je suis désolé de t'avoir fait de la peine, je suis désolé de t'avoir fait du mal parce que de tout ceux qui m'entoure tu es la seule qui ne mérite pas que je la traite de cette façon. Tu as toujours été la pour moi à me soutenir...même quand tu n'étais pas d'accord avec mes décisions, uniquement parce que moi je savais que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire...et moi la seule fois où tu me demandes la même chose je t'abandonne...je te demande pardon.

Elle l'avait écouté attentivement mais n'avait rien dit. Bien que ces paroles lui gonflaient le coeur de joie elle avait besoin d'un peu plus.

\- Très bien c'est gentil d'enfin reconnaître que je t'ai toujours soutenu...mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça ne pouvait pas attendre demain matin. Dit-elle d'un ton qu'elle n'espérait pas trop dur.

Il accusait le coup, il savait que ce ne serait pas facile mais il ne s'attendait pas à autant de froideur de sa part.

\- J'étais à cette soirée caritative et tout ce à quoi je pensais c'était toi et moi. Dit-il d'une voix douce.

\- Il n'y a plus de toi et moi. Dit-elle en quittant la cuisine pour un espace plus grand. Et ça depuis que tu ne veux pas de ce bébé. Elle avait dit ça en pointant son ventre.

\- Je sais. Souffla-t-il. Mais si je suis la ce soir c'est pour réparer ça...Felicity...j'ai fait une erreur je pensais que j'avais raison mais en fait c'est toi qui avait raison...ce bébé est une promesse de bonheur et d'amour...mais j'ai tellement peur pour toi, pour...elle. Dit-il avec un petit sourire en pensant à sa fille. Si jamais il vous arrivait quelque chose je ne m'en remettrais pas. Il avait dit ça avec des larmes pointant dans ses yeux. Mais surtout je ne mérite pas autant de bonheur...toi, ce bébé...avec tout ce...

\- Non Oliver...ne pense pas ça. Tu mérites ce bonheur autant que n'importe qui...peut être même plus que n'importe qui. Elle s'approcha de lui et prit son visage entre ses petites mains. Tu as traversé l'enfer pendant des années, tu as fait des choses discutables mais c'était pour sauver ta vie...en aucun cas tu n'es un monstre ou je ne sais ce que tu peux penser de toi. Tu as tellement changé depuis que tu es venu dans mon bureau avec cet ordinateur, tu n'es plus le même...

Il posa ses mains sur les siennes pour garder le contact au cas où elle voudrait s'éloigner. Il ne méritait pas quelqu'un comme elle dans sa vie. Elle était son tout, il le savait mais il l'avait vraiment comprit ces derniers temps loin d'elle, sans elle sa vie n'avait aucun sens, aucune couleur.

\- Moi ce que je vois quand je te regarde c'est homme droit, honnête, généreux...un homme qui n'hésite pas à se sacrifier pour les choses auxquelles il croit, un homme qui aime la vie malgré ce qu'il veux bien faire croire...mais je vois surtout un homme qui sera un père merveilleux parce que tu n'as pas hésité à sortir de la vie de cette petite fille pour être sure qu'elle soit en sécurité.

\- Non j'ai voulu la tuer c'est pas pareil. Dit-il d'une voix cassée d'émotion.

\- Oui c'est vrai...et même si je t'en ai beaucoup voulu moi j'y ai vu une façon de te protéger et j'ai comprit que c'était ta façon de nous dire que tu nous aimait malgré tout...et je n'ai jamais cessé d'espérer qu'un jour tu frappes à ma porte et que tu realises que tu avais tord...mais...je...je ne sais pas ce que tu espères en venant ici...

\- Une chance de faire partie de la vie de ma fille et...de la tienne aussi. Il la sentit se dégager et la laissa faire. Je sais que...j'ai tout fait de travers et que tu m'en veux...mais j'espère que tu trouveras la force de me laisser une place dans votre vie...Parce que c'est ce que je veux le plus au monde.

Elle le regardait se demandant si elle pouvait lui faire confiance, si encore une fois ce n'était pas de belles paroles et qu'à la première occasion il allait une fois de plus s'enfuir et la laisser avec leur fille. Elle n'était plus seule maintenant, elle devait protéger son enfant et son coeur.

\- Malgré ce que j'ai pu te dire la dernière fois je veux que tu fasses partit de sa vie, c'est ce que j'ai toujours voulut...et je veux bien te laisser une chance, mais Oliver je veux que tu sois sur de toi. Tu ne peux pas venir ici me demander ça et une fois qu'elle sera la démissionner pour une raison ou une autre. Lui dit-elle très sérieusement.

\- Merci. Répondit-il d'une voix douce. Je suis sur de moi Fel...et...et pour nous ? Osa-t-il demander en voyant bien qu'elle avait évité le sujet.

\- Je ne sais pas trop...laisse moi du temps...si on essayait déjà de voir comment les choses évoluent maintenant que tu veux de ce bébé ? Ensuite on verra. Elle voyait à son air qu'il était déçu mais c'est tout ce qu'elle pouvait lui donner pour l'instant. Je ne te ferme pas la porte mais pour l'instant j'ai besoin de temps...tu comprends ?

\- Oui je comprends...j'ai été odieux et je t'ai fait beaucoup de mal. Il s'approcha d'elle doucement. Mais je veux que tu saches que je t'aime Felicity...si tu savais comme je t'aime. Il posa son front contre le sien et plongea son regard embué dans le sien. Elle pouvait y lire toute la sincérité et tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle. Il se décolla légèrement et posa un tendre baiser sur son front. Elle ferma les yeux et apprecia le geste, il se recula et lui fit un léger sourire. Je serai patient et je vais te prouver que tu peux me faire confiance à nouveau.

* * *

Pendant les deux semaines qui suivirent Felicity avait l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillé, Oliver était présent tout le temps. Il venait la chercher pour l'emmener au bureau, l'emmenait déjeuner pour être sur qu'elle mange correctement, la raccompagnait le soir, lui préparait son repas qu'ils partageaient ensemble la plupart du temps. Les choses n'avaient pas vraiment évoluées entre eux, ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble et Oliver assistait aux différents rendez vous médicaux de Felicity mais ils n'avaient pas remis sur le tapis leur histoire.

Oliver avait peur de la brusquer et Felicity avait peur de se tromper, mais pourtant elle devait avouer que depuis deux semaines qu'Oliver était revenu dans sa vie, elle retrouvait l'homme dont elle était tombée amoureuse et elle se disait que son bonheur était là, devant elle. Elle l'aimait, il l'aimait, il avait commit une erreur mais elle avait comprit pourquoi, il avait reconnu s'être trompé et depuis il ne la quittait plus. Il essayait de lui montrer par différentes attentions qu'il tenait à elle et qu'elle comptait plus que tout.

\- À quoi penses tu ? Lui demanda Oliver en revenant de la cuisine avec une coupe remplie de glace menthe chocolat. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour manger tout ça. Dit-il en la lui tendant.

\- C'est ta fille qui en réclame pas moi. Dit-elle avec un sourire qui le fit fondre. Il nota qu'elle avait évité de répondre à sa première question.

\- Alors à quoi pensais tu ? Elle le regarda avec un air qu'il ne sut décrypter et la vit plonger sa cuillère dans sa coupe.

\- Je...je pensais à nous. Répondit-elle simplement en dégustant sa glace. Je...j'ai retrouvé le Oliver que je connaissais et pas cet homme froid et inflexible que j'ai vu ces derniers temps.

Elle pouvait voir son visage se détendre au fur et à mesure de ses paroles. Un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et elle pu voir du soulagement apparaître dans ses yeux.

\- Je voudrais que tu viennes te réinstaller ici...avec moi. Dit elle doucement. On a perdu assez de temps...je sais que je devrais probablement te faire attendre encore un peu mais je n'en ai pas envie. J'ai envie de te voir le matin râler quand il n'y a plus de café, te voir aller sous la douche au radar parce qu'on a traîné trop longtemps au lit, je veux pouv...Elle ne put finir qu'il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser qu'il avait attendu depuis longtemps.

Quand il posa ses lèvres sur sa bouche, Felicity ressentit ce qu'elle n'avait plus ressentit depuis longtemps, des frissons qui parcouraient son corps de la tête aux pieds. Elle se laissa faire et accentua le baiser quand elle le sentit prêt à se reculer. Elle ne voulait pas, elle ne voulait pas qu'il se retire si vite. Elle passa ses mains de son visage à son cou et encercla sa nuque en demandant l'accès à sa langue. Il lui accorda sans se faire prier et elle sentit ses mains la plaquer contre son torse. Ils se perdaient dans ce baiser qui était comme une sorte de pardon et d'engagement.

Ils s'étaient manqués l'un à l'autre et ils n'avaient qu'une envie, assouvir ce désir qui grandissait aussi bien chez Oliver que chez Felicity. Elle pouvait sentir que son désir était bien présent et puissant, elle ne rêvait que de ça depuis qu'elle avait sentit ses mains sur elle. Ses hormones la rendaient folle de désir et c'est elle qui initia le premier geste pour le déshabiller.

\- On est pas obligé tu sais. Arriva-t-il à dire alors qu'elle dévorait son cou de baiser et qu'elle s'attaquait à la ceinture de son pantalon.

\- Je sais. Répondit-elle entre deux baisers. Mais j'ai envie de toi Oliver et je...enfin je...

\- Oh Felicity moi aussi j'ai envie de toi. Dit il dans un souffle. Mais...mais avant je veux que tu saches que...toutes ces filles...il ne...il ne c'est jamais rien passé et...Elle posa un doigt sur sa bouche pour le faire taire.

\- Je sais...je connais le vrai Oliver. Dit-elle tendrement. C'était juste une façon de fuir. Il acquiesça admiratif qu'elle le connaisse si bien, cette révélation lui fit tomber ses derniers doutes et il la souleva pour l'emmener dans sa chambre.

* * *

Felicity appréciait l'instant. Elle avait eu l'impression de ne jamais pouvoir revivre une telle situation, Oliver endormit dans son lit sa tête contre sa poitrine. Elle jeta un œil et vit qu'il dormait profondément, elle pensa immédiatement qu'il avait certainement eu du mal à dormir depuis qu'ils avaient été séparés. Elle voulut se dégager mais elle sentit sa prise sur elle se resserrer, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

\- Où comptes-tu aller ? Lui demanda Oliver d'une voix endormie, il n'avait même pas ouvert les yeux ce qui la fit sourire encore plus.

\- Nul part...je ne voulais pas te réveiller c'est tout...je crois que c'est raté. Il éclata d'un petit rire dont lui seul avait le secret. Il se redressa et s'abaissa au niveau de son ventre pour l'embrasser et parler à sa fille.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda Felicity surprise.

\- Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion d'embrasser ma fille et de lui demander pardon pour ce que je vous ai fait. Dit-il d'une voix faible. Il reporta son attention sur Felicity. Je ne pourrais jamais me pardonner pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait, mais j'espère qu'un jour toi tu le pourras.

\- Je t'ai pardonné à l'instant où j'ai ouvert cette porte Oliver. Répondit-elle faiblement en posant sa main sur la sienne. J'ai finit par comprendre pourquoi tu ne voulais pas d'elle. Dit-elle en caressant sa main...Ce n'était pas à cause de moi ou du mauvais timing ou de cette ville...c'était simplement parce que tu refusais d'être heureux...alors il faut que tu te pardonnes aussi Oliver...si tu es la avec nous. Elle accentua la pression sur sa main. C'est parce que tu as accepté d'être heureux et de vivre.

\- Je t'aime. Lui dit-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser. Sa réponse se perdit contre les lèvres d'Oliver.

* * *

Les mois qui suivirent furent un vrai rêve pour les futurs parents. Ils avaient passés leur temps à se retrouver, à se prouver à quel point ils s'aimaient. Après avoir discuté de se sujet pendant des jours Felicity avait été d'accord avec Oliver sur le fait qu'elle devait déménager, son appartement serait trop petit une fois leur fille née, elle avait donc acceptée de vivre au loft avec lui. Ils avaient décorés la chambre ensemble, en choisissant tout avec soin et attention sur les conseils de Diggle et Lyla.

Après leur réconciliation Oliver avait décidé de révéler leur histoire publiquement. Felicity lui avait dit que ce n'était pas nécessaire après la mise au point qu'elle avait faite la dernière fois mais pour lui c'était important, il voulait que tout le monde sache qu'il allait être papa d'une petite fille et qu'il était fou amoureux d'une femme tout aussi merveilleuse. Felicity en avait été touchée et l'avait remercié de faire ça pour elle, il lui avait fait remarqué qu'il le faisait aussi pour leur fille, il ne voulait pas qu'elle grandisse dans l'idée que son père avait honte d'elle.

Felicity termina sa grossesse sereinement et tranquillement entouré d'Oliver et de ses amis qui se relayaient pour qu'elle ne reste pas seule quand il était en mission. Ils avaient réussit à coincer ce type qui semait le désordre il y'a peu de temps et ils espéraient que la ville resterait calme encore un moment jusqu'au moins l'arrivée de leur fille, qui pointa le bout de son nez un jour de Mars. L'accouchement avait été difficile pour Felicity et elle avait juré à Oliver qu'ils n'auraient plus d'autres enfants.

Oliver regardait les deux femmes de sa vie dormir paisiblement. Felicity était épuisée et sa fille avait l'air d'avoir hérité du sommeil de sa mère. Il contemplait ce magnifique tableau en se disant qu'il avait faillit passer à côté d'un tel bonheur il y'a peu. Il ne s'était toujours pas pardonné de ne pas avoir voulu de sa fille mais il y travaillait et il faut dire que Felicity l'aidait beaucoup à se déculpabiliser. Elle était merveilleuse avec lui et il se demandait encore comment il avait pu vivre sans elle jusqu'à présent et comment avec tout ce qu'il avait fait, il pouvait mériter d'avoir une femme comme elle à ses côtés.

\- Tu réfléchis encore trop mon amour. Il se retourna et vit Felicity réveillée serrant sa fille contre sa poitrine. Il baissa la tête et sourit légèrement.

\- Tu sais à quoi je pensais ? Il n'attendit pas de réponse et poursuivit. Je me disais que j'avais beaucoup de chance de vous avoir dans ma vie et que malgré la peur qui me tenaillait toujours le ventre je ne changerais rien. La vie m'a offert une seconde chance avec vous deux et je compte bien en profiter.

\- Êtes vous bien Oliver Queen ? Lui demanda Felicity surprise de son discours. Lui d'habitude ne parle pas facilement de ce qu'il ressent...Cette réflexion provoqua un petit rire chez Oliver.

\- Oui c'est bien moi...et il faudra t'y habituer parce qu'à partir de maintenant je vais dire tout ce que je ressent. Dit-il avec un sourire. Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi. Lui répondit-elle en réclamant un baiser. Il prit place à côté d'elle sur le lit et la sentit se blottir contre lui avec leur magnifique petite fille. Il ne pouvait pas rêver mieux.

* * *

Le retour à la maison se passa à merveille et chacun prit ses marques après un temps d'adaptation. Emma faisait le bonheur de ses parents et Felicity avait surprit plus d'une fois Oliver la veiller la nuit. Il s'en voulait toujours de sa réaction et se disait que c'était une façon d'effacer son erreur, mais petit à petit en voyant sa fille grandir et s'attacher à lui, il commença à comprendre qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. C'était idiot de sa part mais il s'était dit que sa fille avait du sentir son hésitation à sa venue, et que peut-être elle lui en voudrait et cela lui donna le courage de concrétiser les choses avec Felicity.

Quand Felicity rentra du bureau ce soir là, elle trouva le loft vide et silencieux, ce qui était inhabituel depuis que leur fille était dans leur vie. Subitement une bouffée d'angoisse la submergea et elle prit son téléphone pour appeler Oliver, il avait quitté le bureau plus tôt pour elle ne savait quelle raison, et elle essaya de se rassurer en se disant qu'Emma était avec lui.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Entendit-elle dans son dos. Emma va bien elle est avec Lyla. Elle se retourna et tomba sur Oliver, un sourire accroché à ses lèvres.

\- Oh...très bien. Elle se détendit instantanément. Et pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant afin d'atterrir dans ses bras et de s'y blottir.

\- Parce que je crois qu'une soirée en tête à tête sans être dérangé est exactement ce dont on a besoin. Lui répondit-il contre son crâne. Elle leva son visage vers lui en souriant franchement.

\- Auriez vous une idée derrière la tête Mr Queen ? Elle avait dit cela d'un ton taquin mais sa voix trahissait son envie. Il la fixa, ne répondit rien mais la prit dans ses bras pour la transporter jusque leur chambre où il s'employa à lui démontrer à quel point il l'aimait et que cette soirée allait changer leur vie.

Ils étaient tout les deux enlacés serrés l'un contre l'autre à parler, rire et à s'embrasser comme deux adolescents qui se découvraient pour la première fois. Ils étaient bien la tout les deux et Oliver trouva le courage qui lui avait manqué jusqu'à présent.

\- Felicity...Sa voix était un peu plus grave, elle dut le sentir car elle se releva et plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Je n'aime pas vraiment ce ton. Lui dit-elle inquiète. Ça n'annonce rien de bon...

\- Détends toi mon ange je te promets que tu vas aimer. Il se redressa légèrement à son tour et s'éclaircit la voix. Fel...quand je vois ou on en est arrivé tout les deux j'ai peine à y croire tellement ce que je vis me semble irréel. Tu as donné un sens à ma vie depuis que l'on se connaît, et même si je m'en suis toujours défendu, maintenant je peux te l'avouer je suis tombé fou amoureux de toi à l'instant où j'ai posé mes yeux sur toi.

Il lui fit un sourire franc avec un petit rire nerveux, gêné de se confier autant. Elle posa une main sur sa joue pour le rassurer.

\- Ce que je vis avec toi depuis est un pur bonheur et même si j'ai fait des erreurs...et dieu sait que j'en ai fait...on s'est toujours retrouvé...et puis Emma est arrivée dans notre vie et y a ajouté une nouvelle dimension...et même si au début je ne voulais pas de cette vie...maintenant je ne l'imagine plus autrement. Je t'aime Felicity...même quand on était séparé je t'ai toujours aimé et je sais que je t'aimerai toujours parce que tu m'es essentielle pour vivre, ainsi que notre fille...et je...je...

\- Oui. Cria-t-elle presque impatiente de répondre à la question. Enfin si c'est bien la réponse à la question que tu voulais me poser. Dit-elle peu sure tout à coup. Il la regarda en souriant franchement.

\- Oui c'est la bonne réponse. Dit-il avant de l'embrasser fougueusement. Elle répondit à son baiser sans se faire prier et ils tombèrent tout les deux sur le matelas pour sceller cet engagement prit. Elle le stoppa avant qu'ils aillent trop loin.

\- Pose moi la question pour être sur qu'on parle bien de la même chose.

\- Felicity Meghan Smoak veux-tu m'épouser et faire de moi l'homme le plus heureux de cette planète ? Demanda-t-il très sérieusement mais avec un léger sourire.

\- Oui. Répondit-elle tendrement avec des larmes dans les yeux.

Quelques semaines plus tard ils célébrèrent leur mariage devant leurs familles et amis et se dirent que malgré toutes les embûches et les doutes qui les avaient assaillis pendant toutes ces années, ils avaient finit par être tout de même heureux, et ce bonheur fut complet trois ans plus tard quand Felicity mis au monde un petit garçon, cette fois-ci Oliver avait été plus qu'heureux d'apprendre la grossesse de sa femme.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce dernier chapitre, j'attends vos avis et commentaires comme d'habitude avec impatience.**

 **Suite à certaines réactions je l'ai légèrement modifié, comme quoi il est important d'avoir votre avis.**

 **Merci encore à tout ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser une review c'est important et surtout c'est motivant pour la suite...**

 **A bientôt pour d'autres histoires.**


End file.
